Locket
by Lunamaria
Summary: Senpai, are you eating her? RengeKasonada


_Locket_.

Renge Houshakuji, with her vast knowledge and odd talent in strange, if not creepy areas had never quite prepared herself how to react to something of the sort. She clutched the locket that fell at her chest loosely, and stared in a sort of awe. She blew out, trying to remove the bits of hair falling into her face, afraid to miss anything. Her finger touched her lips in a gesture of curiosity, when she leaned closer, and folded her fingers over the side of the davenport she masked herself behind. Her chestnut orbs grew wide, and she suddenly found it hard to swallow the lump in her throat.

She thought irrationally for a moment, '_Beelzenef_ _must be bewitching me!_' But, that was just Renge being Renge, and despite herself, she dropped the foolish idea and went back to skepting.

She blinked again, running her forefinger over the cool metal of the locket again. She looked down and opened up the gold neckwear, and yes, real gold, seeing as she was a student of Ouran. A devious picture of her beloved Kyouya-Senpai appeared and she looked forward again. She tipped her chin, narrowing her eyes and attempted moving closer. Renge had never seen someone kiss another person like that. She wondered for a moment what was going on in Kyouya-Senpai's head as it took place.

'_His arms must be tired_', thought Renge, seeing as he had them tightly around Haruhi Fujioka. The academic genius, brought to the academy due to score results, must have been out of breath and tired as well. Renge could only wonder if Kyouya-Senpai liked Haruhi that much, and whether Haruhi really liked Kyouya, because Haruhi always said she didn't have time for romance. But, they looked awfully romantic.

During her maneuvers to closer herself, Renge's knee collided into the illustrious furnishing. Haruhi, who was always alert, shrugged Kyouya off quickly, turning her head to the source of the bang. Haruhi and Renge caught eyes, and as fast as Haruhi had, The Shadow King, Kyouya, was already composed and evaluating the situation.

At the moment, Renge wasn't even thinking of the hours she'd locked herself into her room, spending virtual time with Kyouya-Senpai, or at least someone who bore a striking resemblance. Haruhi blinked and went to flatten the bits of her hair that had been disheveled and slide back on her uniform jacket, which had, somewhere in the mess of kisses, been taken off. Renge wasn't sure if Haruhi or Kyouya had taken it off.

She didn't want to know.

The man that stood before her, with a kingly posture, was the man she'd always thought she married. However, now, she wasn't so sure. She breathed out, almost a sob, but then she stood.

"Renge, we would appreciate – " Kyouya began, but Renge stopped him.

"Senpai, are you eating her?"

---

After Renge had promised not to mention or gossip on what she'd seen, or publish it in one of her silly Ouran Hosts tabloids, she slipped out with a silent apology and courteous bow, which was unbefitting of her persona, and clutched her locket. Her breath was somewhat slow, and she wasn't quite sure why she felt so sick.

She'd never felt that feeling before.

She twirled a little, which was absolutely Renge-like, therein "drama", until her back hit one of the neighboring doors of the deserted halls. She slid down until her knees were awkwardly bent, and her face was planted in her lap so that she could smell the fabric softener of her uniform, and her hair fell in melodramatic curls around her cheeks.

"Kyouya-Senpai…" She groaned. Albeit earlier, Renge was hardly curious anymore, more so depressed. It frightened her a little when she felt a liquid fall onto her hands, until she realized she was crying.

"When did I start crying?" She rubbed her bunched fists over her eyes and cheeks, making the evidence she was crying even easier to apprehend.

Afterwards, nearly an hour, Renge still sat against the door, counting the patterns of the hall floor, until the pedestal columns were out of sight. She happened upon, every other moment or so, why she felt the way she did, and if Kyouya really liked Haruhi and if Haruhi really liked Kyouya. But in the end, it just got her crying again and disliking that part of herself.

Renge's soft cries, shockingly she wasn't a dramatic crier, were interrupted by the clanking of a metallic object. Renge looked over to see an old, rusted can rolling across the marble hall. Despite her grief, Renge looked up, curious.

She looked up to see curiosity staring straight back. Small, brown eyes twitched at Renge. She looked over the stranger's features to see that he wasn't really a stranger after all. Renge quickly recollected all the facts she knew of the D class student before her. He gave her an undignified, rather stupid looking stare, which made Renge smile a little.

"You're scary looking."

He gave Renge a surprised look, flinching and gritting his teeth, and swept crimson hair strands from his eyes. Renge tipped the side of her lips at him, and being him, stumbled back, with this lags strangled and blushed. Kasanoda, despite his uncomfortable position, looked over Renge's swollen cheeks and asked her,

"Are you okay?"

Renge thought about this.

"No."

"Oh, okay." He answered, scratching the back of his head. Kasanoda took his place next to Renge, crouched down; disregarding the forgotten can. "Uh," Kasanoda swallowed, "when I'm upset, I… _read poetry_." The end of the sentence was a little strained, masked almost. Renge heard well enough though, and opened her mouth, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"But you're a yakuza star!"

Kasanoda blinked at her, disbelieving, '_Yakuza Star?!_'

Renge sensed Kasanoda response and quickly brought up something new. "Do you know any poems?"

He grew a light feeling in his throat; as if he were deprived of most of his oxygen, and gave another frightening, to most people, smile to Renge. "Uh, kind of."

"Can I hear?"

"Uh."

"Please."

"Uh."

Renge laughed.

"Okay,"

"_One single smile, a helping hand, it's not that hard to be a friend.  
So, don't give up stand to the end.  
here's more to life than just to live_."

"_When you love someone, and they break your heart,  
don't give up on love, have faith, restart.  
Hold on_."

Renge couldn't help but beam at Kasanoda, who showcased an awkward blush, and she thought that he must have read her mind, because it really did help. Renge stretched her legs out, and she coaxed Kasanoda to do the same, and he did. She glanced at him. He really was scary looking, but after his adventure with the Host Club, his popularity had come to life, and the girls thought he was awfully sweet.

And, for once, she agreed.

"Isn't that from an American song?"

Kasanoda laughed a little, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah."

Renge was watching him again, and he seemed timid under her stare, but he'd relaxed after a while. "Thank you." Her expression softened, and she folded her hands across her lap, politely. Kasanoda tried to mimic her, and it was plain to see that even though the young 'yakuza star', who didn't really like violence at all, was doing his best to cheer up Renge.

It was working.

"It's not that hard to be a friend."

Renge glared at Kasanoda for a second, and gasped. He really was awfully sweet. Renge lowered her eyelids in a menacing matter, that ran chills down Kasanoda's spine. He thought for a moment that his father would definitely like Renge, and Renge would make a wonderful addition to the yakuza. She tugged on Kasanoda's rolled up sleeve.

"Hey, Casanova-Kun," Her voice was low, and she sounded quite like Renge again, and Kasanoda was a bit alarmed at her expression still. She looked ready to rob a bank, and she looked as though she was getting him to help. He also decided to forget the fact she called him 'Casanova-Kun', again. He was a bit too preoccupied with her devlish demeanor.

Kasanoda swallowed.

He was relieved to hear, "Are you _hungry?_"

He looked at Renge, took a breath, shrugged, and said, "I guess."

--

_A little later on_.

"TOO HOO HOO HOO!"

"Renge-Chan, I thought you were hungry?!?!"

--

And so, from then on, Renge Houshakuji returned to herself. The self-proclaimed, but efficient Ouran Hosts manageress remained in her "best of place" publishing posters, tabloids, etc, and all her other magic performed for the bettering of her precious Host Club. However, in Renge's locket, the Shadow King was no more, and Renge figured The Yakuza Star was much more suiting, anyhow.

"Casanova-Kun", however, was never the same again.

- -- - -

Hee Hee. Poor Kasanoda! Forced, well he didn't mind,  
to kiss Renge. If you didn't catch that with the "Are you hungry?" thing  
kissing is what it referred to. I was so ecstatic I got  
to use Renge's awesome, "TOO HOO HOO HOO" line,  
because every good anime has at least one.

Anyhow, I really like the plot for this, even though I don't think  
I wrote it the best. And this is my first Ouran contribution! woo

Anyhow, I think, not sure, but I think this is the very first  
Renge/Kasanoda fic in the Ouran category.  
And, well, I think Kyouya/Renge is a fantastic pairing,  
but I think that Renge/Kasanoda basically owns my fangirl  
heart right now. It's almost better than Selphon.

Oh, and bits of lyrics from "Hold On", by the Jonas brothers.  
Also not mine.

Oh, and the term "Yakuza Star" is from the  
manga "Bija Ga Yaju", or "Beauty is the Beast" by  
Matsumoto Tomo. Eimi called 'Wanichi' a  
Yakuza Star in the first volume, and Matsumoto is  
definately my favorite Mangaka, and her "Beauty  
is the Beast" is about the funniest romance I've  
ever read, and you should all buy it. Like, now.

Okay, so I'm not the biggest Kyouya/Haruhi fangirl, even  
though I like the pairing, but I put it in here, because Renge  
needed her heart broken to be with Kasanoda.

Renge is the best.

And, that's about it - except !

_dedicated to_ Jen.

disclaimer; standard disclaimer applies.

¤ _composed by lunamaria_.


End file.
